


New Hands New Throat

by Ritzy_bird



Series: Summer Jearmin Week 2020 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fingering, First Time, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Intersex Armin Arlert, Masturbation in Shower, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other, Questioning, Sexuality Crisis, Sexually Experienced & Confident Armin Arlert, Sharing a Bed, crash course sex ed, learning, not a fetish fic, thot armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzy_bird/pseuds/Ritzy_bird
Summary: Summer Jearmin Week 2020Day 5: There's Only One BedJean's always had a crush on Armin, and he's tried flirting before to no avail. He's tried giving Armin his space, tried giving his attention to other people, but any time he's with Armin he can't help being flustered.Now, they have two nights in a hotel room, and... there's only one bed.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Series: Summer Jearmin Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825654
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	New Hands New Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough intersex representation and when it's there, it's a lot of really gross "futa" or "hermaphrodite" fetish crap.

“Ahh, shit. Is this really the right room? There’s only one bed!” 

Jean could _not_ believe this! All the money they paid for this trip, and the TA couldn’t even get them the right room?

“Hmm. Maybe there’s a pullout or something?” Armin questioned, slipping past Jean and tossing his duffle bag to the side. 

Jean leaned his suitcase up against the wall, closing the door behind him. 

“I could always take the tub, I guess.”

Armin turned around, a puzzled look on his face, “Why do _you_ get the tub?”

Jean shrugged, not meeting Armin’s gaze. He’d been crushing on Armin for nearly two years now, and this was the closest they’d gotten to privacy in all that time.

“Just, y’know. Thought you’d want it.” He was always worried that Armin didn’t like him, even though they shared a lot of the same friends. Jean had tried flirting with him before, but was always too afraid to come on too strong.

“Oh…? Okay, I guess.”

Jean gave a short nod, “I’m gonna, get ready for bed then!” He grabbed his suit case again, dragging it into the bathroom quickly. He wanted to avoid saying another stupid comment. 

Jean tore through this suitcase to grab his toiletries, hoping that maybe, his nightly routine could calm his nerves. 

Something about hotels, especially fancy ones like these, always felt a little otherworldly. Other people found them just plain fun, but Jean felt like they could go anyway. Really fun, really stressful, really sad, but always, _always_ incredibly memorable.

So, if he fucked up and did something, or _said_ something stupid to Armin tonight, he would never live it down.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t resist all the longing thoughts about Armin as he went through his nightly routine.

Teeth brushed, flossed, and rinsed? Well, maybe Armin might kiss him.

Face washed, scrubbed, and toned? Well, maybe Armin might caress his cheek.

Hair combed out, that over priced oil he bought for his scalp massaged in? Well, maybe Armin might play with his hair.

Changing into pajamas? Well, maybe it would get too hot in the middle of the night and Armin would insist he take them off!

Jean was a _mess_! He told himself over a year ago, that he’d stop pursuing Armin. It was clear that his advances weren’t being reciprocated, so it was high time he gave up and moved on. Which, technically, he did! Jean had so much sex! Jean fucked all kinds of guys between then and now. But it always just seemed to… fizzle out.

Still, it’d be nice if he could at least _keep it together_ when Armin was around!

After using the toilet and washing his hands, Jean tried to shake all the tension out of his body. In his mind, he kept repeating to himself over and over again to keep a straight face. This was _just_ a trip to an art museum, they’d be here for a couple of days and then they’d be gone! Two nights in a hotel room with Armin _would not_ kill him.

“Hey, I think, we can just share the bed.” Armin announced as Jean walked out, much to his dismay.

“I don’t know, i-it’s probably not big enough. And I kick.” He tried laughing it off, pushing his suitcase by the door again. 

“Yeah…? I don’t know, it, it looks like a full. I think.”

“It’s a queen. B-but yeah, between the both of? There’s just not enough leg room!” Jean felt like an idiot for correcting him, not just because it made him sound like an ass, but it was just giving a reason for them to share the damn bed.

“Oh, so you know what a queen is? Do you have a bed _that big_ back at your dorm?”

Jean glanced up at Armin’s face, embarrassed. It wasn’t really a secret, all of Jean’s sexual encounters. How sometimes, those encounters included more than just two people, and that meant a bigger bed.

“Queens aren’t really that big though….” Jean mumbled, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Hmmh! Well, you’d know.”  
Armin dug some clothes and a plastic bag of toiletries from his duffle bag, “I’m gonna get changed and everything, just get in the bed. I’m not gonna be able to sleep tonight if I just keep thinking you’re shriveled up in the tub like Will Smith.”

Jean laughed at the joke, if only because the reference was from a movie that had _horrified_ Jean! Someone must’ve told Armin how much Jean hated that movie, maybe Eren.

Regardless, he didn’t want to make things _extra_ awkward by refusing to sleep in the bed, so Jean did his best to make a kind of divide in the bed, using the comforter as a thick, sturdy barrier. This was excessive, yes, and Jean knew it. But he also knew that he didn’t want to wind up accidentally spooning Armin in their sleep, either!

Not long after going into the bathroom, Armin soon returned, and all was well and dandy until he went to climb into the bed.

“Wh--! What’d you do to the bed?!” His face was scrunched up in amusement, but Jean had a _plan_!

“I just don’t, wanna, y’know, kick you! I mean, we’re kinda friends, right? Don’t want to kick you out of the bed and end up kinda _not_ friends.” The laugh was forced, and dry. Awkward as _fuck_ and making Jean’s skin crawl from even trying to attempt it.

Armin shook his head, tossing up the blankets and climbing into the bed anyway. “Okay, sure. Whatever you say. _Weirdo_.” The last part was whispered, with good humor of course, though Jean still barely heard it.

All Jean could think to do to occupy his frazzled mind tonight was to try reading, and so he decided to study up on the art museum they were going to be visiting this weekend. It was mostly physical, 3-D art, and that wasn’t quite Jean’s forte. He was more into watercolors, or oil pastels. You know, the ‘childish’ stuff.

“Do you think you’re going to be on your phone for long?” 

Jean glanced to the side instinctively, but quickly returned his attention to his phone screen, not wanting Armin to sense his anxiety.

“I… can turn it off whenever, just say the word.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Just wanted to know if I had time to watch something and still finish it is all!”

Jean gave a polite nod, still refusing to look Armin’s way. 

He thought it would be fine, but then, he heard whatever it was Armin was watching on _his_ phone.

“Uhhm….”

“Sorry, I didn’t bring any earbuds, I forgot!”

Jean could not _fathom_ how Armin could forget something like that. The bus ride here took _eight hours_ , what did he _do_ on the bus that entire time?!

“Damn. That… that sucks!” Jean forced out, trying not to sound rude.

“Do you, wanna watch it _with_ me?” 

Startled, Jean looked up at Armin, both their faces flushed with pink.

He hadn’t meant to, but Jean’s attention had strayed to Armin’s phone, mindlessly watching the show despite not really paying attention.

“Uhhhh… what is this show about, exactly?” Jean blinked, looking back at Armin’s phone.

Armin snickered, “Wh-- You weren’t paying attention?! It’s, _uhm_ , ‘Criminal Minds’? You haven’t seen it before?”

Jean’s jaw dropped, just for a second. “You’re watching a _crime show_ right before bed!?”

He may or may not have been a bit of a weenie when it came to all things bordering ‘thriller’ and ‘horror’. 

Armin went wide eyed, “Oh! I’m… you can’t do tense stuff, huh? I’m sorry, it’s just one episode, and it’s not that bad, really!”

Jean wouldn’t really know, but he took Armin’s word for it, relaxing a bit.

During the day? He could handle most crime shows. But _at night_? Not so much. Especially ones like these, where the gruesome deaths were very very in detail.

“I mean it-it’s fine! I’m not like, freaked out. I guess I just kinda zoned out.” Jean mumbled, turning his phone back on to get back to reading.

“...Well, I, I think I’m just gonna, head to bed.” The noise from Armin’s phone immediately disappeared, and Jean was overwhelmed with a sense of guilt.

“ _Shit_ , you didn’t have to…!” He let himself trail off into a sigh, knowing that this kind of talk would go nowhere. He’d apologize, Armin would apologize, they’d both get a little unnerved that neither would just _accept_ the apology, and it would get tenser, and more awkward than it already was.

Armin pulled the covers over him, giving what could have been a half-shrug, if he weren’t sideways. “I don’t wanna stay up too late, anyway.”

Jean turned his phone off, “Okay, well, uh… I don’t wanna keep you up.” He leaned over to hit the light switch, plunging the room into darkness.

 _However_ , as he moved to get under the covers, the lights came back on!

“You won’t be keeping me up, really! You can keep reading and have the lights on, and whatever.” Armin explained, hand covering the lightswitch on his side of the bed.

Jean sat up again, smirking, “You know what this kind of thing always leads to, right?”

Armin turned around, using his arm to support his head, “Making out?”

Jean gasped, wide eyed, and tensed up. He turned around, stammering, “Huh!?? What? Huh! I, uh--”  
“I was… kidding.”

Jean nodded, wordless still, refusing to turn around. _Of course_ Armin was joking! What was _wrong_ with Jean!? It wasn’t like he could pass it off as being a prude, Armin _knew_ he was a flirt! So now he just looked either _crazy_ or, or… actually into him.

“Unless you don’t, want me to be joking?” Armin asked quietly, unsure.

Gripping the sheets tightly, Jean shook his head. No, no, there was _no way_ this was happening. His sort-of-friend who he’s been crushing on for years just, _decides_ he wants to kiss him the _first time_ they’re alone in a room together? What kind of dime novel fantasy was that?

Armin laughed, and the lights were out again. “I-I’m sorry, Jean, really! Really, I, I’m so sorry. You’re always making jokes like that, I just. I’m sorry.”

Jean took multiple, deep breaths. His head was reeling, his heart was racing. He was a fucking _dumbass_.

He quietly laid back into the bed, shaky, and pulled up the covers. Armin was just a hand’s length apart from him, but he tried not to think about. What it would be like, to pull him closer, to taste his lips, feel his dick pressed up against him through his thin shorts….

But he had to shake those thoughts from his mind, if he was going to get through tonight, _and_ the night after.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, editing? Don't make me laugh


End file.
